Wireless networks and systems are becoming increasingly popular. But wireless communications are constrained due to a lack of available, interference free spectrum that may be used for reliable communications within a geographic area. Also, “last mile” connectivity has presented challenges. Last mile connectivity refers to the establishment of operative communications between users in homes and businesses to a network, such as the Internet. For instance, installing terrestrial-based communications lines (e.g., using fiber optics or coaxial cable) to support high-speed Internet access to end users in rural areas may be cost prohibitive due to the terrain and distances involved.